Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{74}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $5$ $7$ $\sqrt{74}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{74}$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\frac{5}{\sqrt{74}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{74} }{74}$